Pressure sensitive adhesives may be based on emulsion polymers. Some emulsion polymers are inherently tacky and function as pressure-sensitive adhesives, while others require tackification to achieve this end. It is desirable in offering a variety of products to provide emulsion polymers which are inherently tacky, but which also accept tackification to enable control in balancing adhesive properties.
It is also desirable for general purpose applications to provide an adhesive which bonds well to substrates of different surface energies over a broad range of end-use temperatures.
Such goals are realized by the practice of the instant invention.